Total Drama Karaoke
by OllieTheOctopus'Brother'sGirl2
Summary: Read this! Then you can enjoy my memory of all of the season 3 songs! Okay, just read this... unless you don't want to, but please at least read the first chapter! :)! WE BUILT GWEN'S FACE! YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH :( -Sierra I could keep going... but...


Chris's p.o.v.

"Welcome to season 3 ½, Total Drama Karaoke! We have picked eight contestants from Total World Tour that will cause the most drama! They will live in the same house for the summer, where they will learn about life and love, as well as death and hate!" I paused and grabbed a curtain release string, "And here they are!" I pulled it.

Trent's p.o.v.

"Wait so I have to spend a whole summer in the same house as Alejandro, Gwen, Courtney, Duncan, Sierra, Cody, and Trent?!"

"Exactly, Heather!" Chris exclaimed.

"Then I need a restraining order!" Cody screamed, running away from Sierra, who looked as though she had just won the lottery.

"Well, at least there are a few sane people here." I couldn't help but say out loud.

Gwen' p.o.v.

"Someone's gonna die in that case." Courtney said looking at me, cracking her knuckles.

"Anyway… This is karaoke so each and every day you'll have to sing a song of my choice. But I'm sure one of you will know the song I pick. Season 3, Eine Kleine!"

"What?"

"SING!"

"Oh, uh… Keep it down so I can win the loot?" Trent started.

"Try I will, but I still gotta fart-no toot!" Cody sang off key.

"Toot on, but you're still outa luck, you suck a lemon chuck." Heather mimics herself quite nicely, actually.

"Wait 'til you're voted out for being such a louch."

"I'll dance a jig when Chris shoves you out of the plane,"

"When you don't hold back and lead the pack truly there is nothing stopping you, you, you."

"Swimming in your eyes it's butterflies and suddenly there's nothing I can't do… sorry Harold."

"Wait, something's itching in my brain- someone's back in the game! My former flame and Tyler's your name!"

"You remember me? She remembers me! YESSS!"

"Very nice." Chris said, looking rather disturbed at our knowledge.

We all walked into the house we'd live in for the next 12weeks. Right away we saw living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, a dining room, and a hallway with only 4 doors.

"Uh, Chris there is only 4 bedrooms." I questioned/stated.

"Yeah…?"

"Never mind."

"I'll be leaving now." Chris walked out the door, leaving us in the living room.

"I'm with Cody!" Sierra practically screamed. She grabbed Cody's arm and pulled him into a room. Trent grabbed his guitar and went into another, followed by Courtney, due to the fact that Alejandro and Heather went into the one on the right.

"Okay, I guess this one's ours…" We went into a bedroom that was quite similar to Chris's room on the airplane.

"Woah…" We said in unison. I took the bed over in the left corner. Then I went into the living room and sat down.

Alejandro's p.o.v.

Gwen and Duncan were sitting on a couch arguing about whether My Little Pony or Adventure Time seemed more like it was invented by a drunk person.

I came out and sat down on the other couch.

"Well, My Little Pony sucks anyway, but the entire plot of it is just… drunk!" Gwen stood up, throwing her hands into the air.

"But, Adventure Time is about a magical dog and a 13 year old boy who fight magical creatures, in a land made of candy!" Duncan argued back. "How doesn't that sound drunk?!"

"Oh, hi there, Alejandro, didn't see you there…"

"This is an incredibly f***ed up conversation…"

"Ear bud?" Gwen handed Gwen an ear bud, and he took it.

"What the f***?!"

"Trusty Aqua."

"Blister in the Sun is… better?"

Chris burst through the door, "Oh, I just thought of something! Alejandro, you're the father of Trent, Duncan, and Cody, Duncan is the oldest, Trent is the teenager, and Cody is the youngest. Same with Heather, Gwen's the oldest, Courtney's the teenager, and Sierra is the youngest. Good luck with that!" He left, and Heather rolled her eyes.

"Well, normally, I'd be happy 'bout this but it just doesn't satisfy me… but if I'm the mother of Freaky Goth Girl, Mrs. P.D.A., and Creepy Stalker Chick, I'm wondering if I can put them up for adoption."

"You have a lot of troubled children, from the sounds of it…"

"At least I don't a juvenile delinquent and a jealous adult."

"No, but you have the next best thing."

"Whatever. So…I'm bored." Heather picked up the remote and turned on the TV. "Hey, look at this, a total drama _marathon_, starting in five minutes."

Sierra was out there in a flash, "Let's watch it!"

"Okay…"

**Five minutes later…**

"Well… that's just odd… I never knew it was split up…"

"You miss so much when you're eliminated!" Gwen glared at Cody.

"GWEN!" Sierra screamed.

"Oh, like I want that to happen? Yeah, right!"

**Season 2…**

"That's where you guys were!" Trent exclaimed, after we saw Gwen and Duncan breaking apart the bus.

"So, you and Trent win, so you just ignore him? Wow, way to make him feel like chopped liver…"

"No, stealing someone's boyfriend is much more entertaining." Courtney said, rolling her eyes.

**K, so I'm just going to leave now, as this took me like 2 hours to write, and I had to do the song from memory, so sorry if I got Heather's line messed up… I've never been able to tell what she was actually saying… Oh well, it's Friday, Friday gotta get down on Friday , and now I'm stuck telling you that if you fall in a boy on TV and then audition to get on a show, and then audition again and finally get, he will still, save this show, total drama, save this show, you know you wanna: 8-6-7-5-3-0-9! Okay, just ignore my mix of songs, but look them up: Song 1 Friday, song 2 Paris, song 3 Save this Show, song 4 8675309. Now, for real this time BYE! :)!**


End file.
